A lesson learned is a lesson to be shared
by Leigh59
Summary: In LA for a funeral Penelope meets up with old friends and makes new ones. She tries to pass on a hard learned lesson in hopes that it avoid pain and heartache in the future. Friends from NCIS LA are here within.


She walks into the room with confident steps, but then she always walks with confident steps where ever she goes. Henrietta Lange a powerful woman in a tiny package. A woman that should never be underestimated doing so will leave you wondering how she manages to always have the ability to guide you in the right direction, either by gentle nudge or a glaring shove. It has been said that Hetty can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Most people found it advantages to keep her on her good side.

"Mr. Beale is everything ready?"

"Yes Hetty, no problems at all everyone is in place. They will be moving within the next five minutes if all goes as planned."

The open air Café was the best place to capture their target. Cars parked on the street for a easy get a way. They only thing that they might have trouble with are the muscle bound men that their target hired as bodyguards.

Their target was from the old school the bodyguards were not welcome to sit at the same table for a meal, always a few tables away or the other side of the room was even better and in this case they were sitting just inside the restaurant by the large window panes.

A blonde woman sitting by herself with a half eaten salad pushed off to the side on the table. Smiles as the wait person place a plate of lasagna in front of her, she gives her thanks to the server before she picks up her fork to take her first bite.

Hetty says nothing not even a smile comes to her face as she sees the blonde woman look around the Café and the scenery. She says nothing when she sees the blonde woman look at a the special op team with as much interest as she looks at the flowers on the next table.

Kensi walks close to the man when she see their target put his wallet back in his suit's inner pocket. She get as close as she can placing her arm in the crook of his as she jabbed a weapon into his side. "Smile, nicely you're on a few cameras." She whispers to him as he starts to leave the Café.

The blonde women watches as two men sitting at another table toss some bills on their table and follow closely behind Kensi giving her and the man a barely noticeable command to move quicker and into the waiting car.

The bodyguards inside watch and react quickly they stand and run out knowing that if they run fast enough they will be able to put a stop what ever is going on and protect their employer.

What they didn't count on was one innocent looking blonde woman eating all by herself.

Just a few seconds before they get to her table she stands and starts holding her throat with one hand and waving in front of her face wildly with the other. Completely blocking the aisle as she moved back and forth gesturing the whole time. The two body guards take action they grab her and push her into a waiter carrying a round silver tray full of hot food.

"Oh Hetty. That poor woman." Eric said as the woman and the waiter landed on the ground with most of the hot food and broken crockery covering the woman.

Keeping her face schooled is easy for Hetty years of experience helped her remain cool and collected in even stressful times.

"Yes Mr. Beale quiet unfortunate for her." She says as the cameras show her number one team speed away with their target in the backseat between Callen and Hanna. Hetty watches the bodyguards jump into a car and follow her team and the target that already had a considerable lead.

With the cover of nightfall Deeks wasted no time having been a cop for so many years knows the city like the back of his hand he also knows the best shortcuts and back roads. It didn't take him long to lose the car that was following them.

"Mr. Beale follow that blonde woman and let me know where she is staying please."

"Of course Hetty." He answers. He had been given strange orders from Hetty before he knew better than to question her. It was better to go with the flow.

Ninety minutes later Hetty accompanied by Kensi walk down the hallway of a small hotel. The room they are looking for is on the second floor right by the fire escape. As they walked by a man on a cell phone they over hear part of a conversation.

"Hey man I delivered the package. No sweat she gave me two hundred and thanked me. So who is she? All right man thanks for the cash. No I won't mention to anyone anything. She must be special."

A smile crosses Hetty's face when she hears the last part. She stops and knocks on the door and waits for a minute when Kensi points to the shadow under the door they both know that the person inside in looking through the peephole.

"Miss Garcia." Hetty says in greeting as the door in opened letting them in the hotel room.

"Miss Lange please come in. Agent Blye you should tell the men on your team, to come in too. They are making enough noise to wake the dead spider in the bathroom, on the fire escape, the stairwell and rolling the room service cart up and down the hall." She tells her then she tosses her stun gun on the bed.

Hetty sits on the bed and says nothing she just watches as Penelope takes off the robe that is covering a sports bra and a pair of shorts. It is then that Hetty can see that Penelope did not go unscathed when she blocked the two body guards with her acting of choking on food. Standing in front of the large mirror Penelope opens the bag that was delivered to her dumping the contents on the bureau large flat surface

"We weren't making a lot noise Hetty." Deeks says as he enters the room one step behind Callen and Hanna.

"No I believe you Mr. Deeks but then Miss Garcia has exceptional hearing."

Penelope hisses and she starts to wipe away the blood trail on her abdomen.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting to be shoved into a waiter carrying a full tray of hot food and plates."

"Who are you?" Deeks asks as he watches Penelope continue.

"Deeks I'd like you to meet Penelope Garcia a friend and confidant of ours. Right Sam?" Callen says in way of introduction.

"Damn girl." Sam said softly as they watched her continue to tend to her wounds.

"Is your tetanus up to date Penelope?" Callen ask as he tosses a pair of gloves to Sam and slips on a pair of his own.

"Yes all up to date." she hisses through clenched teeth.

"Good you clean. Sam will cut the tape into butterflies and I'll tape. I see you got some silver nitrite burn cream in your own name too. Not bad glad to see your connections are still available to you. No pain pills?" He says not expecting an answer.

She turns and stands there embarrassed wouldn't begin to cover what she is feeling. But she has history with both Sam and Callen, so she feels safe and comfortable with them.

She bites her lip as Callen places the butterfly tape on the small cuts holding the skin together in lieu of stitches.

"You've been shot before." Deeks says without thinking.

"Very astute Mr. Deeks." Hetty says as she watches Sam and Callen.

"Yes I know detective Deeks five years ago. I did something foolish, looking for something that I knew wasn't there in the first place. So tell me did you deliver your target?"

"Yes he has been delivered." Hetty answers her.

"You missed one Callen." Kensi says as she point to a large cut just above the waist of the shorts on her left side.

"It needed stitches, Penelope super glued it. Good job too."

"So why are you here?" Penelope asks looking at them. "I'm a big girl and I've been taking care of myself for a long time. Oh and before you answer this is a no see no tell about my slight injuries, right?"

" Yes it will be as you ask no one will say anything. We know Miss Garcia that your are quite capable, in fact I am curious as to why you are here in Los Angeles? As to why we are here? We take care of our own, and after what you did, you're ours."

"I had to come for a funeral, I'm going back tomorrow." That is as far as Penelope gets when her cell starts to ring

Picking up her cell off of the night stand Penelope closes her eyes and clears her throat before she answers.

"Garcia."

From her tone of voice the agents in the room know that something is up. When they see her grab a pad of paper and pen placing the cell on speaker they know for sure.

"I'm ready sir."

"Five victims in the last fifteen days. JJ sent you the file start digging Garcia if the unsub is following a pattern we have two days before he kills again. Geographical profile if possible and in depth on all of the victims." Hotch orders.

"Yes sir. I have two laptops with me I'll start tonight."

"Garcia where are you staying?"

"The Little Blue hotel on Fifth and Main, it fits my budget, is there a problem sir?"

"Stay put until one of us comes and gets you. Sorry to say but you fit exactly what the unsub likes. If you don't feel comfortable got to the local field office and stay their."

"Yes sir." She answers.

"We will be landing eight A.M. your time." He tells her then closes the call.

"Just who do you work for?" Kensi asks.

"She works for the FBI, this is the BAU's favorite technical analyst." Sam answers with a grin.

"Thanks for stopping by as you heard I work to do. You should all go do paperwork, eat dinner or what ever it is you do when you finish a case."

"Right." Callen says. "Go get dressed we'll wait and Kensi can help you pack. You're coming with us."

"I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself. Besides I have work to do."

"Yeah, But I want to see what you do up close and personal. So get going girl." Sam tells her as he nudges her toward the closet next to the bathroom.

She set up her laptops on one of the desks in the bullpen. Working steady for three hours she digs through her bag and takes out a small gauze bag and a small tin. "Do you have an extra mug and some hot water maybe even a splash of milk? I would love a cup of tea."

"I do believe I can help you there Miss Garcia." Hetty tells her as she takes both the tin and the bag with her. "Do you like sugar?"

"Yes please, milk and two sugars in the bottom of the cup before you put the tea in."

"Penelope?"

"Humm, what is it Sam." She answers without looking up from her screens.

"Do you need help? Eric is one of the best."

"No thank you and I know about Eric he is good."

"Come on G did you have any doubts at all." Sam asks with a grin.

"Hetty just what makes her so special?" Deeks asks as he sees her come back carrying a large mug of hot tea.

"She is very good at what she does one of only a handful in the world can do what she does. I've heard her described as, dangerous by more than one person.

Penelope stands and takes the offered mug form Hetty. "Thank you very much Miss Lange."

"How long have you worked for the FBI, Penelope?" Deeks asks as he hands Kensi a cup of coffee and sits next to her.

"Almost twelve years. The BAU eight years." She answers looking at the pair.

"I've heard it is tough to get into that unit, that the bosses are hard-asses."

"They're not they give all they have and expect nothing less from everyone else. We work long hours and the agents see the worst that one person can do to another. It takes it's toll on them, but they never give in they just keep on going."

"You go out in the field with them don't you?" Kensi asks.

"Rarely. If there is a computer that needs hacking I can do it from my office in Quantico. A large computer set up that needs to be looked at and profiled then I go. I don't carry a weapon so I'm a liability when I go with them."

"So learn it's not that hard." Deeks tells her while Kensi nods her head in agreement.

"I can't I don't believe in guns." When she sees the look of shock on all their faces she lowers her head and clears her thoughts.

"You should all go home. I'm going to be here all night. I've pulled all nighters before and this one won't be my last."

"I'll stay with you Penelope, I have to catch up on some reports that Hetty has been after me for." Deeks tells her smoothly.

Three hours later Penelope comes back into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee.

"So tell me Detective Deeks how long have you been in love with Kensi?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You hide it well but the way you hand her, her cup of coffee your hand lingers just a second or twp longer than needed. You tilt your head a fraction of an inch when you hear her walking. And your smile is different when she is near you. Small and subtle things."

"Busted."

"Marty she has been hurt before. Don't hurt her again please that kind of pain is long lasting. Sometimes it never ends."

"I promise I won't hurt her."

"Will you be able to give me a ride to the airport to meet my team I would like to be there around seven."

"Not a problem. I can take you."

Deeks sits with her an waits for the jet to land and for the BAU agents to deplane.

When they see the agents walk through the exit of the secured area she turns and looks at him.

"Marty if you love her tell her, and make it work go to a new team go back to being a cop something. If not then do something for me, stop sending signals and playing with fire. In the end it will only cause pain and heartbreak for you both."

"It's just."

"I know. Marty, Give this to Miss Lange for me will you. Tell her I said that she will know when the time is right." He takes the envelope and puts it in his back pocket.

"Garcia." Hotch says greeting her stiffly.

"Kitten what a pleasant surprise."

"My friend Detective Martin Deeks, I asked him to bring me here." Penelope tells them, then she introduces the rest of the team.

"Thank you for waiting with her detective, Penelope means a lot to us." Rossi tells him after shaking his hand.

"Not a problem. It was nice to meet all of you." He leans over and kisses Penelope on the cheek. "Call me next time your in town my turn to buy the tea and sandwiches."

Deeks yawns and stretches before he opens the door and walks in, he need a nap after staying awake all night.

"Ah Mr. Deeks, Thank you for staying with Miss Garcia."

"She is very nice, she even helped me clear up some of my paper work. I dropped her off at the Airport I stayed until her team showed up. A very impressive group of people."

"Yes they are, Agent Rossi is a founding member of the BAU I am glad that he is back with the unit."

"He seemed nice. They all did except Agent Morgan if looks could kill I would be dead from the way he looked at me when I kissed her cheek good-bye. He even growled at me well at least I think he did."

"He growled. Derek is a jackass as far as she is concerned, he has always been that way. Come on Sam we have a date with a snitch." Callen says as he walks out quickly.

"Hetty, I almost forgot, Penelope said to give his to you." He says as he hands her a pink envelope that to Hetty looks to be made out of hand made paper. "She said that you would know when the time is right."

"The famous pink paper." She says softly.

"I don't understand."

Sitting at her desk Hetty tells him the story of how Penelope applied to the BAU. Her resume on home made pink paper.

"What did you two talk about last night?"

"Work and she called me out about being in love with Kensi. She told me in a better choice of words to man up or shut up and move on. She also told me not to hurt her that she had been hurt before and that kind of pain is long lasting. Sometimes it never ends."

"She is right and she knows the repercussions of hiding your feeling all to well."

Deeks starts to walk away only to turn back and look at Hetty holding the envelope. "Hetty what did she mean by,_ looking for something that I knew wasn't there in the first place. _What was she looking for?"

"If you ever see her again ask her. In the mean time follow her advice. Fish or cut bait Mr. Deeks. Think long and hard before you decide. Because if you hurt her and Miss Garcia finds out, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes."

"So tell me Hetty just how much trouble would I be in if I convinced Sam and G to help he kidnap Agent Morgan and make him see the error of his ways. I mean he does love her right. Unless I misread the look and the growl, super alpha behavior I'm lucky to be alive."

"He won't hurt you as long as you don't hurt her. She came very close to dying last time."

"What happened to the person that shot her?"

"Agent Jareau put a bullet in his head."

"Maybe I should leave well enough alone."

"That is an excellent idea."

"They'll never get together will they?"

"I don't think they ever will Mr. Deeks. They will love one another and always be there to help and stand by, but nothing more. In the end they both lose for she will always be his Juliet and he will always be her Romeo. A love that was never meant to be except in the stars and in their hearts. Don't be so surprised Mr. Deeks I was young and in love too once upon a time."

"If you'll excuse me Hetty I need to talk to someone."

"Penelope what did you find for me?" Hetty whispers into the room. Opening the envelope she takes out a single leaf of pink paper with a date and a man's name, written in purple ink. "Well done child, and when the time is right I will give it to him." She thinks as she locks the envelope in the desk drawer.


End file.
